


Stretched Out

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Married Couple. </p><p>From A Picture Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretched Out

The sound of a muffled curse from the barre room gripped Darcey's attention instantly and she moved to tie off her second plait as she moved to see what on earth was happening. 

"Anton!"

Anton was stretching, and cursing, at each tiny crack or creak his body gave. 

"Babe... stop..."

Her hands came to rest on his shoulders as, finally, he sat up, her smile soft as she bent over him to kiss him softly, emitting a startled yelp as she found herself pulled over his shoulder so she fell into his lap. 

"Anton...."

"Sorry, but I can't help wanting you when you do that..."

Anton's smile is sweet and she laughs softly. 

"Good job I love you...."

"I love you too... Mrs DuBeke."


End file.
